


The five times Emma Naylor hit Thomas Johnson and the one time Gwen did

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: Babies, F/F, Girl Power, M/M, Mini, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Mini Holby city!





	The five times Emma Naylor hit Thomas Johnson and the one time Gwen did

**Author's Note:**

> Emma is younger and Dom's boys were born at the same time as them. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more.

"My daddy said you can't have two daddies, you need a mummy and a daddy for a baby" Gwen held the hands of Luke and Leo, her best friends tighlhy as she stared at Thomas, the bully of the playground. 

She knew Leo's lip was wobbling and he was on the verge of crying, the blonde twin boys were her best friends and the son's of Aunt Bernie and Aunt Serena's friends Uncle Dom and Uncle Ben. Her aunties had told her all about different families and most importantly Aunt Serena had taught her how to deal with bullies. 

"That's not true. For a baby all you need is love, it doesn't matter if you have a mummy and daddy or two daddies or two mummy's or even only just a mummy. Only love matters and kindness" she said matter of factly. 

"No, you need a mummy!" Insisted Thomas growing quite red in the face which matched his bright red hair. The infant's side of the playground had gone fairly quiet now as other children crowded around. They may have only been five years old but they knew their minds. 

"We do have a mummy" Luke whispered quietly as Gwen suddenly felt sad and a little unsure how to help her friends she could see the tears in Leo's eyes. 

"He is crying, baby Leo is crying" Thomas mocked as he looked around, letting go of his hand Gwen put her arm around his shoulder "leave him alone" she told them. 

Gwen was by no means shy or easy to bully, she stood her ground and was generally respected. She was a good and kind girl but she was not one to hit another. 

"You have to be kind, kindness is number 1" she quoted what Aunt Serena had told her. Thomas laughed as he danced around mocking Gwen's voice "Aunt Serena said kindness is most important a value in a persons! And you Thomas are not kind!" She almost shouted. 

"Aunt Serena said, Aunt Serena is stupid!" Thomas shouted back inches from her face. She heard the gasps as Thomas was suddenly pulled back and the punch to his left eye came from nowhere, the hiss and then loud cheers around the playground came next. 

Dark hair in two pigtails, eyes like ice stood Emma Naylor. She was much taller than most of the children in their year "My mummy said never bully unless it's a bully and she said your daddy drives a silly red car and doesn't know how to park", she said with no hint of emotion, her arms now crossed as the playground staff raced across the yard "Emma Naylor that is quite enough and Mr Johnson stand up now".

Gwen watched as the teacher led both of them away and smiled as Emma winked at her before turning her head to look forward as they went inside, to the headteacher.


End file.
